Another Moonlighting as a Serial Killer
by TakingAChanceOnJelly
Summary: Dexter is loaned out to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.  Cross-over: Dexter and CSI: Miami.  Pre-series Dexter and Spoilers for CSI: Miami S01E10.


TITLE: Another Moonlighting as a Serial Killer  
>AUTHOR: TakingAChanceOnJelly<br>RATING: K+  
>SUMMARY: Dexter Morgan discovers another criminalist in Miami moonlighting as a serial killer. Cross-over between Dexter and CSI:Miami.<br>DISCLAIMER: We don't own them. We both bow humbly to the powers that be at CBS and Showtime.  
>SPOILERS: Dexter pre-series and CSI: Miami S01E10.<br>A/N: Written for the Cross-over last author standing competition, February 2011. The challenge was to write a cross-over story based with the premise: 'trouble with a capital T'

* * *

><p>The quietly unassuming, but criminally diabolical Dexter Morgan had taken a temporary reassignment from the Miami Metro Police Department to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.<p>

He had done everything he could to do secure the assignment and had even made his deputy chief, Tom Matthews think it was the man's own idea. Matthews loved playing politics within the multiple layers of law enforcement in South Florida and thought using Dexter as a potential spy was a feather in his cap.

However, Dexter's designs on the Crime Lab were appease his dark passenger.

One of the employees there had come under Dexter's scrutiny when he found there was another forensic investigator who moonlighted as a serial killer.

This person didn't have a 'Code of Harry' to lead them through the complex web of deception and cunning required to maintain two separate identities.

The person he was looking for slaughtered all four of their victims indiscriminately, violently and without mercy. Through his own connections, he'd found that no one at Miami-Dade liked the former supervisor and no one would really miss them if they turned up missing or dead.

As Dexter approached the lavish Crime Lab building, he noticed a man approaching him with dark aviator sunglasses. The man was slight of build, with red hair and carried a false smile. Dexter immediately distrusted the man out of sheer reflex.

"Dexter Morgan?" Dexter nodded in the affirmative and the gentleman continued, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Supervisor of the Day Shift. Nice of you to join our staff for a while. I've only heard good things about your work with Miami Metro."

The two men shook hands then Caine lead Dexter into the building. After a quick tour of the facility and introductions to several staff members, Caine showed Dexter into an evidence room filled with a multitude of crime scene photos, specifically of blood splatter on walls, floors, and other surfaces. There were close-ups of the victims, and even closer shots of wound tracts and any minute evidence.

Upon inspection of the pictures, Dexter shrugged his shoulders and in deference to Caine asked, "May I?" while he gestured at the photographic evidence.

"Feel free."

Dexter felt a rush of excitement rush through him as he studied the evidence. Some of it he'd seen before, but the close-ups of the wounds were extremely detailed. Dexter worked intensely for several minutes and ultimately lined up a series of four stacks of photos, lined up in what he assumed to be the proper chronological and correct order.

Caine stood along the periphery and watched the young man work. He admired the professionalism the blood splatter analyst displayed. Before meeting him outside, Horatio had purposefully jumbled the crime scene photos into a mess, in no particular order, so he would be able to see if the expert was as good as his reputation.

After Dexter was finished, he lined each series of pictures end to end, the lined the next set directly underneath its corresponding counterpoint for four rows.

"I believe this is the work of one person. See this?" Dexter pointed to the first picture, "then this", to the next underneath, "and this and this?" He pointed to the same seemingly inconsequential blood drop approximately three feet from each victim.

"The perpetrator grabbed each victim from behind, sliced the jugular at a 45 degree angle, then drew what is probably a six inch serrated knife lightly across each victim's throat. This matches the 2mm blood evidence here and here on each of these surfaces. The perpetrator then returned to the jugular with the tip of the knife and opened the wound tract and inserted the tip of the blade, which corresponds to these high velocity splatter marks."

Horatio was highly impressed with Morgan's conjectures on the crimes. And he listened as Dexter continued with his analysis.

"The perp is approximately 5 foot 7 inches tall, slight of build, maybe be a woman, maybe not..."

Dexter was interrupted by a brunette woman slipping into the room. This was the woman who'd committed the crimes and was the next victim on his own list.

"Megan Donner, meet Dexter Morgan from Miami Metro. He's here giving us a hand on this latest serial killer."

The moment their hands met, the electricity shot through both of them, like a bolt of sexual energy. It wasn't though, it was a jolt of silent recognition, killer to killer. Both realized the other was trouble with a capital T.

At that moment, the woman knew her life was over. In an attempt to ease the pain from the death of her husband, Donner had killed, for sport and for fun. The victims pain freed her from her own. And just as sure as she knew Morgan recognized her as the person that had committed those atrocities on the victims, she realized knew she needed to create a viable excuse for her abrupt departure from the Crime Lab.

The moment between the two criminalists wasn't lost on Caine, but he wasn't sure exactly what had happened.

Donner left the evidence room soon afterward and the two men continued to survey the evidence.

Dexter Morgan completed his work then left the building with a smile on his face.

Horatio Caine watched the man leave, but something continued to nag him about the situation all afternoon.

Later that evening, as Dexter's long bladed knife plunged into Donner's heart, a relieved Horatio Caine read her resignation letter:

_November 25, 2002 _

_I, Megan Donner, do hereby resign my position as a Crime Scene Investigator with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. The work I perform reminds me too much of my husband's death and it is too much of an emotional burden for me to carry any longer. Please don't attempt to contact me in an attempt to change my mind. _

_Megan Donner_

* * *

><p>THE END...Reviews are always appreciated.<p> 


End file.
